Beauty and the Beast
by I'mDePorcelana
Summary: Drogas, Dolor, Sadomasoquismo y un amante cuyos demonios son mas fuertes que él. Bella Agonizaba mientras trataba de limpiar su organismo de toda esa droga que compartió con Edward, ella quería salvar a su Bebe y haría todo lo posible para lograrlo. Edward No sufriría menos, Edward no sabia de su embarazo, el estaba realmente maldito.
1. Dolor

_**Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M, la historia sí es mía.**  
_

* * *

**Dolor.**

La lluvia caía fuertemente, el frió era desgarrador...

Ella caminaba sola por la calle, un pequeño sweater la acompañaba y un mono largo junto con sus converses viejas y desgastadas. La droga no la dejaba ver bien, creía oír voces, el frió-en ese momento- era su único recordatorio de que existía el dolor, y, una vida mas allá de lo que ella conocía. Sollozaba tranquilamente mientras con sus dos manos cubría su pequeño vientre donde vivía un ser sin pecados, sin dolor, un ser perfecto. Ella lo quería, amaba a ese pequeño ser y a su padre aunque ella estuviese completamente loca y desgraciada.

Estaba tratando de dejar la droga, quería a ese bebe consigo...para siempre. Era egoísta, no se lo dijo a nadie, ese bebe era suyo y de nadie mas, era su salida a la felicidad y nadie se lo quitaría...ella prometió sanar y lo así seria. El dolor era agonizante, quería droga, anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas consumir, quería dejar de sentir ese dolor asfixiante que la poseía. Pero se contenía.

_Es por el Bebe...Es por el Bebe...Mi bebe. _Se repetía en su mente.

Alcanzo a ver una cabaña de madera al otro lado de la calle, sin dejar de sollozar, se dirigió hacia donde seria su refugio hasta que El endemoniado novio que tenia la fuese a buscar. La cabaña estaba abandonada pero la protegería del frió; sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hasta la esquina mas alejada de las ventanas y se sentó. Cubrió con sus manos su rodillas y escondió sus caras entre ellas.

-¿Mami?-Escucho una linda voz, era de una niña. Asustada levanto la cabeza y recorrió toda la cabaña. No había nadie.

-Te cuidare, cariño. Lo prometo-Juró a su pequeño vientre.

Tomo el teléfono que se escondía en el pequeño bolsillo de su pantalón y llamo al único que la ayudaría a salir de allí. _Edward._

Edward Cullen era su amante, un chico frívolo cuya sonrisa y aspecto daban realmente miedo. Era hermoso, no podía negarlo, pero sus demonios era demasiados...Le gustaba follar duro y drogarse hasta perder la consciencia. Su vida nunca fue fácil. El también quería escapar como ella, en sus mundo solo existía oscuridad, egoísmo, soledad. Su padre abusaba de el cuando era niño, le hizo creer que el no era nadie, que no merecía nada; el era la imagen del mismo demonio, el fue un error en su vida, no lo valía. Y el lo creyó. ¡Siempre era culpa de el!

Isabella Swan, solía ser tímida hasta que lo conoció. Su vida cambio completamente, su padre dejo de violarla cuando Edward empezó a pagarle para que no lo hiciera y a cambio se fuera a beber. Edward era el centro de su universo, ella estaba enamorada de el, estaba enamorada del propio demonio que disfrutaba con azotarla y drogarse juntos. _La Bestia_ lo solía llamar. El le enseño a ser como el, egoísta y fuerte...Lo logro. Su madre dejo de golpearla y tratarla como una mosca muerta.

-¿Que quieres?-Pregunto molesto desde la otra linea.

-Hace frió y...

-¡Maldición Bella!-Grito-¿No puedes estar un segundo sin mi puta ayuda? ¡Molestas!

-Lo siento...-Se disculpo, ella se presentaba vulnerable con el.

-¿Donde cojones estas?

-Creo que es una cabaña, esta abandona y en medio de la nada...

-Voy-Dijo finalmente y colgó.

Bella esperaba pacientemente ver a la Bestia entrar por la puerta...sabia lo que se avecinaba. Dejo de llorar y se vio molesta ¿Que hacia Edward mientras ella ardía en frío? ¿Que hacia Edward mientras su bebe podría estar muriendo? Oh ella lo sabia, claro que si. Se la pasaba follando con quien tuviera una vagina mientras Bella aguantaba el dolor y su suegra la trataba con un trapo sucio. Ella lo sabia, nadie la quería, la veían como a una intrusa, como un perra...ella solo quería ser feliz y nadie lo entendía.

Bella tenia miedo sobre decirle a Edward sobre su embarazo, no sabia como iba a reaccionar y tampoco quería saberlo. Ella estaba casi segura de que alejaría a su bebe de ella, que la dejaría botada...Pero no sabia a donde escapar, no tenia a nadie, solo a Edward y el la metía mas a lo oscuro.

-¡Aquí estas!-Grito una voz ronca, masculina. _Era el-_¿Como puedes ser tan estúpida?

-¡¿Estúpida?!-Le grito mientras se levantaba del frió suelo-¡No estaría en este maldito lugar si no fuera por tu Madre! ¡Me trata como a una perra!

-¿Que hizo mi Madre?-Pregunto molesto.

-¡Me hecho fuera de tu casa!-Exclamo.

-Joder...Vamonos.

-¿A donde me llevaras?

-¡A la jodida casa donde no hace frió ni llueve!-Explico.

-¿Con tu Madre? No.

-¡Camina!-Mandó-Ella no te hará nada, Mierda. Lo prometo.

-Tu me volverás a dejar y ella me echara...-Susurró.

-¡no!-Gruño-No lo hará y yo no te dejare. ¡Vamos, Bella!

Le tomo la mano y La arrastro hacia su auto. Bella entro a la puerta del copiloto sin chistar, el calor la invadió y el dolor aumento.

-Edward-Gimió-Me duele...Mucho.

-¿Que te duele?-Pregunto agriamente, ella no era importante.

-¡Me duele!-Lloro-No quiero consumir mas...pero duele...

-¿Estas dejando de consumir? ¿Eres estúpida? ¡Podrías morir por dejarlo!

Bella no respondió, sollozo en silencio mientras se agarraba fuertemente las rodillas para no pedirle que le diera su dosis. Volvió a pensar que debía hacer, quien podría ayudarla...

_Carlisle Cullen..._Pensó, el nunca le hablaba, nunca la juzgaba, el padrastro de Edward podría ayudarla. ''¿Y si el también la alejaba de su Bebe?'' Se preguntaba, pero, tenia que arriesgarse.

Llegaron a la Mansión de sus padres y se bajaron tomados de la mano. Edward abrió la puerta bruscamente y Esme salio con ojos rojos y la ropa sucia.

-¿Porque?-Le grito-¡Pudo haber muerto!

-No lo hizo...-Susurro La mujer-Ella no es buena para ti cariño...No lo es.

-Tu no sabes lo que es bueno para mi, Esme-Susurro-Deja de intentar adivinarlo. ¿Donde están Rosalie y Alice?

-En casa de unas amigas-Respondió extrañada por su pregunta.

-Bien. Hablaremos arriba, Mama-Su boca dibujo una sonrisa de repugnancia y su madre solo asintió.

-Espera aqui, Cariño-Le susurro a Bella con un tono cariñoso y la Beso sabiendo cuando haría sufrir eso a su madre.

La beso salvajemente, su centro palpito y el se separo y se fue.

Camino hacia donde estaba su habitación y se puso una ropa mas abrigada luego de haber vomitado por cuarta vez en el día, Cuando termino, se dirigió al despacho del Padrastro de Edward..

Este se encontraba leyendo un libro con sus lentes de paste y los pies sobre su escritorio, estaba relajado mientras ella agonizaba.

-Señor...-Empezó-Necesito su ayuda.

Carlisle escucho su voz por primera vez calmada y elevo su cara para encontrarse con una Bella desorientada con ojos apagados y una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

-Siéntate-Ofreció tranquilamente dejando su libro sobre el escritorio.

Bella cerro la puerta con seguro y se sentó.

-Yo...estoy tratando de dejar la droga-Musito.

-Bien...

-Necesito tu ayuda, Papa-Rogó-Duele mucho y yo quiero...quiero consumir-Gimió-Pero lo hago por mi Bebe...yo quiero que mi bebe tenga una madre sana... quiero sanar, Carlisle. Ayudame...

Carlisle se tenso, se dio cuenta de lo que ella quería decirle.

-¿Estas embarazada?

-Porfavor...No me alejes de bebe... Alejarme de Edward, no me importa. Yo quiero a mi Bebe, quiero sanar...

-¿Que quieres exactamente de mi, Bella?-Pregunto cortante. Carlisle no hablaba con esa niña, sabia que ella merecía muchas cosas. El presencio sus cambios, ella solo quería protegerse.

-Si se lo Digo a El, explotara y probablemente me aleje de mi Hija-Explico mas tranquila-Quiero que me encierres, Carlisle. Quiero que me encierres y no me dejes salir hasta que mi organismo este completamente limpio y mi Bebe este a salvo. Quiero que me lleves comida al lugar donde me vallas a encerrar y no me dejes morir, quiero tener a mi Bebe y verlo crecer conmigo...

-¿Que pasara si das a luz?-Pregunto cauteloso.

Bella Tembló, no lo sabia-Me alejare, supongo. Edward...me volverá a llevar a su mundo y eso no estaría Bien. Conseguiría un trabajo y Isabella Swan dejaría de Existir para ustedes.

Ella gimió y salio corriendo hacia el baño del despacho donde volvió a vomitar.

-Si eso es lo que quieres te ayudare. Pero Esme debe saberlo.

-¡No!-Exclamó-Es mi bebe, No de ella...

-Te entenderá y te ayudaremos ¿Bien? Es eso o nada, Isabella.

-Esta Bien.

:-:

Bella Lloraba y gemía en voz baja mientras Carlisle y ella caminaban por los pasillos de un Gran edificio lejos de donde estaba la Mansión de El. Ese edificio seria su salvación y a la vez su perdición, cuando saliera de allí su vida se volvería complicada y ella lo sabia, pero estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por su pequeña Hija.

Entraron a una habitación Blanca, sin muebles o ventanas, casi sentía asfixiarte allí si no fuera por el aire acondicionado que decoraba la vacía Sala. Había un baño con ducha y retrete y un pequeño guardarropas donde fácilmente cabrían sus prendas.

Cuando le dijierón a Esme, la pobre mujer empezó a llorar, le rogó indefinidas veces que no alejaran a su nieta de ella y ella termino aceptando a regañadientes. Esme prometió llevarle de comer y cuidarla, le prometió que ella sanaría e incluso se disculpo por haber sido tan Mala con ella. Bella les contó lo que sus padres hacían y como Edward la ayudaba, sintieron lastima por ella, algo que ella trato de evitar de todas las personas que supieran su historia, pero increíblemente no se molesto en aceptar la ayuda de su suegra, con ella se sentía bien feliz y le daba miedo.

Todo el plan fue llevado a costa de Edward quien siguió con sus infidelidades y ni sospecho sobre que pronto, Bella ya no seria su Sumisa, su amante...

-Te traeremos comida mas tarde. Chao Bella-Le dijo el Doctor. Bella asintió y el salio de la habitación.

Camino hasta la esquina de la Habitación blanca y grito, grito hasta mas no poder, no le importaban si la escuchaban. Siempre quiso gritar y soltar lo que le molestaba, nunca lo hizo, ese era su día y lo logro. Cuando termino empezó a llorar, se sujetaba su vientre como si vida dependiese de ello y cerraba los ojos con fuerzas evitando pensar...

Dolor...

Drogas...

Y

Un paso hacia la agonía...


	2. Dolor Parte II

_**Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M, la historia sí es mía.**  
_

* * *

**Dolor.**

Su organismo se limpiaba lentamente, el dolor era grueso y no paraba, parecía que nunca se acabaría y eso la volvía loca. Se agarraba fuertemente de sus rodillas y de vez en cuanto gritaba, lloraba y lloraba, ansiaba morir mas que cualquier otro día...

Esme cumplió su promesa y le llevaba comida, que, inevitablemente también vomitaba. Los días Parecían un eternidad y aveces creía estar en el propio infierno...¿Realmente había un diferencia entre su mundo y el infierno? Un hilo transparente los separaba, La vida, la luz que crecía y luchaba por seguir viviendo en su vientre, el amor, el amor hacia su hija y hacia Edward.

El día que Bella se fue, Edward había llegado totalmente molesto a la casa, nadie sabia su causa pues el no sabia nada de la partida de su novia pero lo ignoraron, Edward era una caja de sorpresas.

Edward no había tenido sexo, no había encontrado a nadie y el no tenerlo le molestaba, tomo su auto y se dirigió hacia su casa sabiendo que Bella estaría Dispuesta. Cruzo la puerta de la Mansión y Esme y Carlisle los esperaban, La bestia noto el dolor evidente en sus ojos y el esfuerzo que hacia en ocultarlo y por primera vez se detuvo a escucharlos.

-Edward..Bella se ah ido-Anunció su Padrastro, Edward se tenso y realmente se sorprendió de que Bella-amando tanto su dinero- se hubiese ido ,_¡Maldita Perra! _Pensó.

-¿Como que se ah ido?-Exclamo directamente a Carlisle, Esme sollozaba en silencio y se preguntaba donde estaba aquel niño que tocaba el piano y le pedía cocinar galletas en navidad. Sus ojos estaban oscuros como el carbón y emitían miedo.

-Se canso de que la trataras mal-Susurro Esme, Edward la miro por una cortos segundos-Estaba arta de que le dijeras mentiras, la pequeña niña merecía más.

La Bestia apareció y se mostró cerrado los puños de Edward y formando en su boca una perfecta linea Recta, _¿La trataba mal?¿ Merecía Mas?¿Mentiras? _Se preguntaba Edward. ¡Todo el puto mundo tenia derecho a mentir! ¿Porque el no? Le habían mentido muchos años y el ¿No podía hacerlo?, Bestia respiro pesadamente, esa babosa le había quitado a su Madre que ahora sentía lastima por ella ¿Cuando le tomo afecto?.

-¿Tratarla Mal? ¿Desde cuando se les trata mal a las putas, madre?-Negó divertido-Personas como ella no merecen nada. Yo no merezco nada.

-¡No digas eso de ella! Toda su vida fue tan mala...Dentro de ella esta una persona con miedos e demonios, Hijo. Todos merecen cosas, tu mereces cosas porque aunque trates de camuflarlo yo se que mi hijo sigue allí. Los dos sufrimos pero yo no pierdo esperanzas.

-¡Yo no me merezco ni el maldito aire que respiro, Esme! Mi padre lo sabia, tu lo sabias y todo el jodido planeta lo sabe-Exclamo molesto-¿Donde esta Bella?

-Se fue-Repitió su padrastro.

-¡no soy estúpido! ¿A donde se fue?

-No lo sabemos...-Dijo Carlisle.

-¡Mienten! ¿Donde esta Isabella?

-No esta aquí, ella ya no quiere estar contigo y pienso que lo mejor es que te alejes-Le dijo Esme, su tono era fuerte y frió-No sabemos donde esta-Volvió a repetir. Oh claro que lo sabia, Bella se estaba muriendo del dolor en una habitación a oscuras mientras luchaba por mantener la vida de ella y de su hija.

-¡Mientes, Mientes, Mientes! ¡Todos mienten!-Grito-¿Ni mi propia madre me puede decir la verdad? ¿Que esperare de los demás?-Bufó-Es mejor el infierno, mucho mejor. ¿Donde, esta, Bella?

-Ya te dijimos que no lo sabemos, Edward tienes que tranquilizarte.

-¡Al diablo!-Dijo finalmente subiendo las escaleras a donde su habitación, donde cerro la puerta con un fuerte golpe y se tiro en su cama.

Edward pensaba, pensaba y pensaba...Bestia y Edward no eran tan diferentes, Bestia era mal fuerte que el y siempre lo dominaba.

Edward era un pequeño niño abusado en el cuerpo de un adolescente con problemas, a ese pequeño niño nunca le mostraron como dar amor y nunca aprendió a recibirlo, nunca se lo dieron hasta que conoció a Bella. Su mundo cambio de la noche para la mañana, ella era frágil y necesitaba protección, parecía de porcelana a ojos de Edward y la Bestia, donde ambos se sentían vulnerables frente a ella, ninguno de los dos habían tenido esa sensación de querer proteger a alguien ni de demostrarle amor, tampoco tuvieron la sensación de dominador compulsivo.

Edward y Bestia decidieron ir una noche a su casa, la sorpresa fue grande al ver al Padre gritarle mientras la violaba fuertemente y su madre-desde la esquina de su habitación-se fumaba un cigarro mientras veía tranquilamente la escena. Bestia golpeo fuertemente a su padre y le dejo una buena suma de dinero mientras Edward se hacia pequeño en su cuerpo adulto y se tapaba con la manos su carita. Desde ese día, Edward fue conquistando a Bella y cuando lo logro, Bestia tomo posición dejando al pequeño en lo mas profundo de su alma.

Bestia odiaba ver como Bella era superior a el, esa pequeña niña que sufría no podía ser superior a el, dejo que Edward la enamorara y la dejara indefensa, cuando vio que la pequeña estaba locamente enamorada de el vio su oportunidad de salir y romperla. Sin embargo, muchas veces Edward era mas veces que el respecto a Bella, más eso no impidió que Bella entrara a su mundo de vicios, sexo y demonios.

Edward vio con la boca cerrada como Bella iba muriendo poco a poco, como el no era capas de salvarla y se sintió enfermo y vació cuando Bella partió. Lloraba como nunca lo había hecho y mojaba su blanca almohada con sus lagrimas, estaba triste y desconsolado.

Bestia veía al niño con una reacción divertida mientras enseñaba sus filosos vientes blancos con una sonrisa de triunfo. Y se escondió en lo mas profundo hasta que este lo volviera a necesitar.

* * *

Edward pasaba todos los días encerrados en su cuarto, no comía, no hablaba, no sentía que necesitara hacerlo, se sentía vulnerable, triste y vació.

El jueves pasadas dos semanas, tuvo que bajar a comer puesto que le molestaba mucho la sensación de un estomago vació, no bajo porque quisiera, de echo, ni siquiera le importaba morir desnutrido.

El olor a patatas fritas y pollo al orno entro por sus fosas nasales haciendo que su estomago rugiera y sintiera un leve mareo. Camino hasta el comedor y vio a sus Padres juntos con sus hermanos comiendo animadamente la comida, visión que no duro al llegar allí donde todos los miraron sorprendidos por tal aspecto.

Edward no quería hablar con su mama porque sabia que la Bestia había hecho que ella lo odiase. Camino hasta unos de los asiento y comió en silenció mientras todos los veían como un bicho raro.

-Hermano ¿Estas Bien?-Pregunto Emmet, tenia 12 años y era musculoso y fuerte, su pelo era corto y negro y sus ojos azules quedaban perfectos con sus hoyuelos.

-Con vida-Susurro. Se puso a recordar cuando jugaba con Emmett, como le enseño a jugar pelota, cuando comían helado robados de la nevera, cuando aun era solo el.

-Siempre puedes contar conmigo-Le susurro Emmett. El simplemente asintió recordando cuantas veces lo ignoro para protegerlo.

-¿Hedmanito quiede un helado?-Pregunto Alice, que lo miraba con una sonrisa tierna y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Edward sonrió ante tal imagen, gesto que duro mucho al escuchar un gemido por parte de su madre.

Se levanto tranquilamente dejando sus platos en la mesa y se volvió a meter en su burbuja, donde todos eran momentos felices y el era realmente el...

Dolor...

Tristeza...

Vació...

Edward se drogaba para tapar todo el dolor, para huir de la realidad y para olvidarse de todo lo malo.

Desesperanza...

Traición...

El pequeño niño camino hacia lo mas oscuro de su mundo y se sentó esperando a que llegase su muerte. Una ligera luz se avecinaba desde el fondo pero el no quería verla, cerro los ojos con fuerza y lloro en silenció.

_No soy nadie _Pensó _Las personas como yo no tienen salvación. _

* * *

_Cinco meses y medio_-Pensó-_Falta poco..._

El dolor cesaba finalmente, cada vez veía esa habitación vacía con mal claridad, claridad que no recordaba de ninguna manera.

Su vientre ere perfectamente redondo, lo acariciaba tiernamente y sonreía al pensar el nombre que debería ponerle. Su mente estaba con mas espació, podía pensar con claridad y le encantaba.

En un momento de el día donde la luz entraba por el pequeño espacio entre la puerta y el suelo, recordó a Dios y todo lo que decían sobre el... Recordó los momentos sanos de su madre y como le decía que el rezar era bueno y que Jesus-Hijo de Dios-Protegía a todos las buenas personas. Ella no era buena persona pero realmente quería hacerlo por su hija, porque quería que se salvara y porque no esperaba el momento para verla corriendo felizmente mientras jugaba con ella en el parque.

Con vaga esperanza, rezo lo que recordaba y al finalizar canto para su pequeña niña.

_Gabriela, Mía, Maria, Carolina, Katherine, Emma, Eva, Anastasia...Grace...-_Pensaba.

-Eva Grace-Susurro para su pequeña hija-Así te llamaras.

Bella busco lentamente el nombre para su hija, el nombre que finalmente eligió (Eva Grace), lo eligió principalmente, por su significado donde Grace provenía de Gracia y Eva de una persona que ama lo oculto, lo que es y puede ser. Persona que ama el amor por lo que es y no por lo que da.

-Eva Grace Cullen Swan-Susurro-Suena Hermoso.

* * *

**Actualize;) Dejen sus reviews:33 Un simple ''Te leo'' Bastaxd.**


	3. Helado de Chocolate

_**Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M, la historia sí es mía.**  
_

* * *

**Helado de chocolate.**

_Como una estrella en el cielo,_

_Sus ojos color azules me llaman,_

_Como el corazón en vida,_

_Guardo Esperanzas._

_Y ten por seguro,_

_que te voy a proteger,_

_que te voy a querer,_

_que te voy a amar y_

_que nadie te romperá._

_(Bis)_

Cantaba a su pequeño vientre, palabras y notas musicales que se le veían a la mente.

El dolor había cesado hace unos días y se sentía bien, placentera...con vida. Hoy vendria Esme a recogerla para llevarla a su nuevo hogar, una casa pequeña con un lindo jardín que le habían regalado Los Cullen, seria un esplendido hogar para criar a su hija.

Su suegra-porque aun la consideraba así-llego a la hora de siempre, esta vez llevaba una hermosa sonrisa y un vestido Amarillo: era primavera.

-Bella-Saludo con un abrazo-¿Como has estado?

-Bien-Susurro-Hay espacio aquí-Continuo señalandoce la cabeza, ambas rieron.

-¿No hay mas dolor?-Preguntó Esme aliviada, ver a esa niña sufriendo y llorando como una completa loca no era un acto de envidiar...daba lastima.

-Me siento como nueva, no te preocupes.

La casa estaba pintada de un color Azul cielo y las ventanas era color Caoba o Bronce, solo la había visto en fotos pero no era nada comparado a lo que en ese momento veía. Era de dos plantas y un jardín con pasto verde y una flores hermosas la decoraba, había un pequeño estacionamiento y adentro, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, habían tres habitaciones y dos baños, la cocina era pequeña igual que la sala de estar pero ella estaba inmensamente feliz. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió que pertenencia a un lugar.

-Deberías ir a ver al doctor, Bella-Propuso cuando ella se dispuso a ver las habitaciones, su habitación tenia una cama matrimonial blanca, un gran espejo, peinadora y un closet; sus paredes estaban pintadas de un color rosa suave y el techo era blanco. El de su hija estaba pintado de blanco y una flores de distintos colores decoraban la superficie bajas de estas, la pared era fucsia; una cuna blanca la acompañaba, junto a unos juguetes y cosas para bebes. Bella empezó a llorar.

-¿Tu crees?-Pregunto con voz ronca. Odiaba los doctores, hospitales o cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con sangre, a no ser que fueran armas, claro.

-Si quieres saber el estado de tu bebe...la ultima vez que fuiste no estuvo mal.

-No lo estuvo-Afirmo-¿Ahora?

-Si quieres podríamos ir mañana o...

-¿Edward no sospecha?-Pregunto-Podría estar siguiéndote. No queremos riesgos.

Negó repetidamente-No lo hace, se encierra en su cuarto y de vez en cuando sale para comer-Pausó decidiendo entre decirle o no lo que ella pensaba.

-Dilo-Ordenó Bella.

-¿Porque no le das una oportunidad?-Pregunto en voz baja-Edward ah sufrido bastante, Por mi culpa. En el fondo se que el es bueno ¿Sabes? y no me lo imagino siendo padre, el seria tan bueno...y...

-No-Respondió Bella con voz gélida-¿Que si no cambia? ¿Arriesgarme con mi hija? No, no y no-Negó-El podría llegar a ser muy peligroso y sin auto-control.

-Solo una oportunidad...si no funcionara podrías decírnoslos y lo ubicaríamos en el otro lado de donde te encuentres.

-Acepta el simple hecho de que solo dejare que ella tenga a los abuelos de su padre. Rebajate a ser su mejor abuela, eso es todo.

Esme asintió derrotada.

-Podría ir mañana-Se dijo a si misma-hoy tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-Oh, no te preocupes, entiendo perfectamente que quieres ver bien las casa...-Susurro Esme-Nos vemos mañana, Bella. Cuídate.

-Hasta luego-Se despidió de Esme sin mirarla, quien salio hacia la salida con una triste mirada.

-¿Edward se sigue drogando?-Pregunto justo antes de que su suegra saliera, la cual se paralizo en su lugar a escuchar la voz rota proveniente de Bella.

Esme pensó detenidamente la entonación de Bella, dolor y odio se centraban y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Bella siempre estuvo enamorada de Edward y no de su dinero,Ese sabia que lo odiaba porque ella sabia que su hijo nunca de mostró indiferente hacia su novia, porque se iba en busca de otras mientras ella se quedaba sola en casa soportando los gritos de la madre de esa bestia, porque nunca le brindo amor o protección, porque el siempre la trato como una puta. Esme pensó totalmente sorprendida como esa niña había estado con Edward aun cuando este le ocasionaba tanto dolor, y, llego a la conclusión de que quizás Bella también veía lo que Edward podría ser capas de hacer, pero que lastimosamente había perdido esperanzas hacia el y hacia todo el mundo.

-No lo se, cariño-Contesto sinceramente Esme-Ya te lo dije, se queda encerrado en su cuarto y casi nunca come.

-No lo dejes irse-Le pidió-Hazlo ir a la universidad, haz que se gradué, pídeselo como su madre y no como su enemiga. Edward confía en la gente que ve en el un demonio. Pedicelo claro y fuerte, no lo dejes morir. Si alguna vez le importe aunque sea un poco...Dile que yo quiero que el tenga una profesión, un trabajo, una vida sana y una mujer a quien ame y respete e hijos con quien el seria un gran padre...Que yo hubiese querido que el fuese feliz y dejara sus vicios.

-¿Enserio serias capas de dejarlo ir? Si fuera Carlisle...

-El no me ama ¿Porque amaría a mi hija?, esta claro de que yo no soy la indicada para el y tampoco estoy a su altura,estoy tan enferma como el y el necesita a una persona sana que pueda llevarlo por el buen camino y que lo ponga en su lugar de vez en cuando, y esa no soy yo. Siempre me trato como su sumisa, supongo que es lo que era para el. No quiero estar con un hombre que no me ama, Esme.

Esme asintió es silenció. Bella recordó la primera vez que conoció a Edward, antes de que le pidiese ser su novia y cambiara completamente. Sus ojos brillaron amaba ese recuerdo.

-¿Alguna vez te conté como conocí a Edward?-Negó varias veces para si misma-Fue fantástico.

Esme la miraba asombrada, cerro la puerta y camino hacia Bella.

-Estaba en el parque viendo jugar a los niños, siempre ame a los niños y solía ir a ese parque para verlo-Dijo confiada-mi madre me decía que no eran mas que mocosos y mi padre que cuando crecieran serian promiscuos, todos-Frunció el ceño bufando-No tenia comida porque mi madre se lo había acabado todo y tenia hambre, también tenia frió.

_Flashback: On._

_Sintió que alguien se sentaba al lado suyo y giro la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba. Se sorprendió ante tal vista, un chico de pelo cobrizo y unos hermosos ojos azules la miraba con curiosidad y una sonrisa divertida._

_-Soy Edward Cullen-Se presentó-Estudiamos juntos..._

_Bella asintió-Isabella Swan, me gusta que me digan Bella-Susurro nerviosa dejando de paso su sonrojo-No te había visto antes._

_Edward negó varias veces sin perder su sonrisa-No suelo ir mucho a clases y ademas, parece que no te fijas en nada mas que en el suelo-Dijo riéndose._

_Ella estaba sorprendida, cautivada por el sonido de su risa y su voz aterciopelada. No podía hablar, creía que estaba soñando o que había muerto y llegado al cielo._

_Se pellizco pensando que se despertaría pero solo sintió dolor haciéndola Gemir. ''Esto duele'' Pensó._

_-¿Porque te pellizcaste?-Pregunto el molesto-¿Estas bien? Pudiste hacerte daño._

_-Eh...yo...esto...-Suspiro-Estoy bien. Solo quería comprobar que estaba despierta._

_-¿Creías que estabas soñando?-Pregunto con el ceño fruncido, se estaba divirtiendo con eso._

_Edward se sentía libre, podía decir lo que quisiera, por ese momento la bestia se había ido a descansar ¿No?. Veía a esa chica de cabello Marrón y sus ojos chocolates que parecían vacíos, sin vida...Sin embargo, estaba atontado, era hermosa y el nunca le había hablado a una chica, jamas en su vida. Eso era de Bestia._

_Sonrojada respondió:-Si ¿Te vas a burlar?_

_-No-Respondió sorprendido-Solo...me parece raro._

_-Ujum-Termino de decir._

_-¡Mira!-Exclamo luego de unos minutos de completo silenció, Bella lo miro y vio que señalaba un carrito de helados._

_Las tripas de Bella se encogieron, la boca se le hizo agua y desvió la vista._

_-Ujum-Repitió._

_-¿Ujum?-Pregunto Burlón-¿No te gusta el helado? ¿A quien no le gusta el helado? _

_-Nunca eh comido un helado-Admitió-Mis padres no me dan dinero y dicen que el helado es para tontos._

_-¿Eso dicen?-Exclamó-Pues seremos tontos el día de hoy. ¡Compremos helado!_

_-Yo..._

_-Te lo brindare-Inquirió tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola hasta los helados._

_Sus manos juntas, entrelazadas. Ambos se sentían bien, Bella sentía una sensación que desconocía al igual que edward...Paz. _

_-¿De que lo quieren?-Pregunto el vendedor, un señor gordo con barba blanca y ojos negros._

_-Dos de chocolate-Pidió._

_-Son dos Dolares._

_¿Chocolate? Bella amaba el chocolate, pocas veces lo probo y el sabor era sensacional._

_Edward saco su billetera llena de dinero, dejando a Bella sorprendida y pago cogiendo los helados para ambos._

_-¿Sabes comértelo?-Pregunto Edward burlón. _

_-Eh visto como se hace..._

_-Le tienes que pasar la lengua-Le dijo._

_-Umm, Bien-Respondió haciendo lo que el le dijo, era frió y el sabor muy rico, la galleta que lo soportaba sabia combinado con el helado a maravilla._

_-¡Que rico!-Exclamo gimiendo._

_-Mucho-Le respondió el-Tenia tiempo que no comía uno._

_-¿Porque?_

_-Es complicado..._

_-Creo que puedo entenderte._

_-No lo harás y creerás que estoy loco. Come._

_Bella bufó frustrada. Ella quería saber mas de el, era la primera persona y el primer hombre con quien se sentía a gusto siendo ella. Siempre se alejo de las personas por miedo a que le hicieran daño pero con el era tan diferente..._

_-¿Vendrás mañana? Te podría invitar uno de mantecado y pasado uno de fresa..._

_-Siempre vengo, me gustan los niños._

_-A mi también.  
_

_-¿Enserio? _

_-Solía querer casarme con una mujer por quien daría la vida y tener una familia hermosa, un niño y una niña. Seria feliz._

_-¿Solías?¿Ya no lo deseas?_

_-Ahora no puedo._

_-¿Por..._

_-¿Eres un cuestionario?-Pregunto frustrado-Me tengo que ir ¿Si? Nos vemos mañana._

_Flashback:Off._

-Parecía tan normal...sin problemas...-Termino de contar Edward.

-¿Cuando fue eso?-Pregunto Esme llorosa.

-Una semana antes de que me presentara a tu familia. Esa semana me brindaba helado y solíamos reírnos como dos niños. Incluso jugamos en el parque unas veces...Supongo que solo actuaba.

-¿Actuaba? Así era mi niño...Antes de conocer a su padre.

-¿Porque...

-No lo se, me estas diciendo que fue una semana antes de que te presentaras...pero esa semana el seguía igual de frió. Como siempre.

-No creo que...

-Yo si, lo creo. Con quien hablaste era mi niño, Edward.

-¿Crees que el sea Bipolar?

-No lo es... créeme lo había pensado.

-Supongo-Finalizo Bella.

-En el baño están las pastillas que debes tomarte y sus horarios colgados en la pared.

-Gracias Esme...

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer...Creo que Edward también te ama pero el tiene un distinta forma de demostrarlo.

* * *

**Actualizado!*-* Es el cap mas largo que eh escrito xdd.**

**Lean: Me and The handosome Man.**


	4. Como la Vela

_**Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M, la historia sí es mía.**  
_

* * *

**Como la Vela.**

Droga, Droga y más droga entraba por el organismo de Edward alejándolo de cualquier realidad existente y del dolor que quemaba por dentro con un puñal de fuego. Miraba la ventana y veía la lluvia caer, recordaba el día en que encontró a Bella un día llovioso, cuando se la follo en medio de la lluvia y estuvo enferma por dos semanas, el día que su padre murió llovía; el odiaba la lluvia.

_TICK-TACK-TICK-TACK..._

El reloj redondo de aguja que se encontraba en la pared anunciaba cada segundo que pasaba y cada segundo en que Edward moría, _Tick-tack-tick-tack..._Bella no volvía Bella se había ido, no había vuelta atrás. _Tick-tack-tick-tack-tick-tack..._Se levanto hecho una furia y con la mano derecha despego el colorido reloj y lo tiro al suelo con toda la fuerza y dolor que guardaba.

Tomo unos de los vidrios del reloj y preciono contra su muñeca...

Silencio, silencio y mas silencio...Sangre recorría la palma de su mano...

Bestia rió desde lo más profundo del ser de ese joven muchacho, su obligación estaba hecha. A paso lento y feliz se alejo de la mente de Edward, ya no tenia trabajo allí.

Su respiración se hacia cada vez mas débil, mas pausada, Edward ya no tenia razones para seguir con vida, el iba a dejar que Bestia ganara. Pensó en los pocos recuerdos felices que vivió-que aunque fuesen borrosos-y cuanto los ayudaron a seguir existiendo, recordó a su madre y a Bella, recordó a su padre jugando al padre bueno y enseñándole el piano, recordó a Alice: su hermana imperativa que siempre estaba feliz y que acabo muerta por tratar de protegerlo, recordó a Emmett quien escapo cuando tenia tan solo 12 años de edad y recordó a Tanya: la mujer que lo soporto durante años y jugo con sus sentimientos.

La sangre se hizo mas espesa, empezó a salir más y sin embargo Edward no sentía absolutamente nada.

Edward se dirigía a su única salida. Pero, ¿Que habría dentro de ella?

Sus ojos se cerraron completamente y el sentido del oído se apago. El mundo que conocía, la realidad o lo que el creía real se fue alejando cada vez mas hasta no ver nada más.

Estaba solo y la oscuridad de lo cubría completamente como una gruesa sabana, las tinieblas se posaron sobre el y sin embargo Edward aun no quería irse.

Tenia que hacer algo antes.


	5. Como la Vela II

_**Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M, la historia sí es mía.**  
_

* * *

**Como la Vela.**

De tener cuatro meses y medio de embarazo paso a tener los siete meses y medio, completamente sana, completamente esperanzada y con vida.

Su salud eran buena, los remedios eran muchos y las posibilidades de que su bebe muriera se hacían escasas. Su vista era clara, su piel estaba limpia al igual que su cara que había adoptado una imagen limpia y cuidada como la de cualquier adolescente. Porque al fin y al cabo, eso era. Una adolescente embarazada con una vida por delante y miedo e inseguridades.

Esta sentada en el patio, veía a un grupo de niños jugar a la bicicleta en el frente y oía sus grandes y hermosas risas. Se acaricia el vientre por encima de la tela, la bebe se estaba moviendo y a ella le gustaba sentirla. La hacia sentir viva.

Su amiga Angela-la primera que había tenido en su vida-se estaba quedando con ella para ayudarla; Angela era cariñosa y comprensiva al igual que su novio aunque este ultimo no le cayera del todo bien a Bella. Era un hombre, y, todos los hombres eran iguales. Idiotas.

Angela no tenia hijos y iba a entrar a la universidad en pocas semanas, su familia era unida como la que Bella nunca tuvo y sus tres hermanos eran la diversión de la fiesta. Nació en Miami un 4 de Marzo y vivió allí hasta los diez años de edad; su padre era político y su familia adinerada. Sin Embargo, aquellas personas no se caracterizaban por ser vanidosas u orgullosas sino todo lo contrario.

-Bella te llaman-Anunció Angela con el teléfono negro en la mano.

-¿Quien?-Pregunto, como siempre.

-Esme. Dice que es urgente...-sin esperar mas explicaciones tomo el teléfono que le extendía su amiga y respondió con un simple ''¿Que pasa?''.

-Es Edward-Esme sollozaba del otro lado y Bella se tensaba hasta la médula-Se hizo *autoflagéo y perdió mucha sangre...no despierta...

-No puedo ir Esme-Respondió finalmente Bella luego de una pausa- me vería.

-Dale una oportunidad, no quiero ver a mi hijo morir así.

-Yo...

-No puedo perderle, solo ven a verlo y si se despierta te puedes ir.

Bella Suspiró-¿Que hospital?

-El que esta en el centro. Donde te ven, Bella.

-Iré cuando pueda. No te preocupes...

-Gracias. Cuídate-Le dijo y colgó.

Y

Derrepente el día ya no parecía tan bello.

Podría arriesgarse a que Edward la viera y le quitara a su bebe o podía dejar morir a Edward solo y con su patética vida.

Sin embargo, no lo hizo. No quería dejarlo morir así. Bella lo había perdonado cuando entendió que el nunca tuvo la culpa que lo que le hicieron, de lo que lo convirtieron.

¿Valia la pena hacer el sacrificio?

Pronto lo averiguaría.


	6. Como la Vela III

_**Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M, la historia sí es mía.**  
_

* * *

**Como la Vela.**

Las paredes blancas y los asientos juntos al lado de cada puerta de madera pintada también de blanco junto con el piso de mármol, personas caminando de un lado a otros, enfermeras, doctores y una gran mesa en el medio con la recepcionista formaban El Hospital. Y Bella odiaba los hospitales.

Caminaba hacia la recepción con su mueca de miedo e evadiendo las miradas de repugnancia las personas que ocupaban en lugar. La miraban como si fuera un monstruo, una puta o una cualquiera sin saber lo que paso, lo que vivió y porque esta así.

_-Así son todas las personas normales-_Se repetía para tratar de tranquilarse.

Llego a la recepción y pudo ver perfectamente a la recepcionista: señora mayor con cara dulce y canas, sus ojos azules estaban cansados y revisaba distintos papeles.

-Buenos Días-Saludó, la señora dejo lo que estaba asiendo para verla. Bella esperaba que su cara fuera como la de los demás y sin embargo, no fue así La señora canosa sonrió con nostalgia como si estuviese recordando algo y la miro con un deje de admiración.

-¿En que puedo ayudarla?-Le pregunto con voz dulce.

¿Cuando a Bella le habían hablado siquiera con dulzura? Nunca. Solo Edward y dejo de hacerlo. Se sentía incomoda.

-Busco a...-Pausó para tomar una bocanada de aire y seguir-Edward Cullen.

La señora canosa busco entre unos papeles amarillos, su ceño se fruncía hasta que la miro detenidamente.

-¿Edward Cullen?¿Suicido?-Preguntó.

_-¿Suicido?, ¿Edward trato de suicidarse? ¿Porque trataría de suicidarse?-_Se preguntaba Bella en su mente.

-Em...¿Si?

-¿Es su esposo?

-No-_Es el padre de mi hija-_Solo es un conocido.

-Soy Maggie-Se presentó-El Joven Cullen esta en el piso 5, pasillo 2, habitación 11.

-Gracias, Maggie-Susurró dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor. Odiaba los ascensores, se sentía atrapada.

Espero pacientemente el ascensor, sus manos temblaban y un cosquilleo venia desde su vientre. Estaba nerviosa, no tenia nada que ver con la Bebe.

Cuando llego al ascensor pudo ver a un señor calvo y a una chica de su Edad, también estaba embarazada, tenia los ojos verdes y era rubia. Se veía amigable.

Bella entro en el ascensor y pidió que la llevaran al piso 5, el señor calvo asintió y presiono el numero.

-Soy Rosalie Hale-Se presento la Rubia, Bella asintió nerviosa.

-¿No te gustan los ascensores?-Pregunto y Bella Negó-A mi tampoco, me recuerdan cuando iba a ver a mi padre, vivía en el piso 15 de su edificio. Se suicidó desde allí-Bufó.

Bella escucho su explicación, no le importaba si su padre se había suicidado, ella quería darse media vuelta y huir. ¡Iba a ver a Edward! ¡El maldito que jodió aun mas su vida!

-Soy Bella-Se presentó finalmente pero saliendo del ascensor.

-¿Me das tu numero de teléfono? Seriamos grandiosas amigas, Bella.

Bella suspiro, ¿Que perdía dándole su número?. Le dio su numero y a continuación siguió su camino, odiaba a las personas.

_''11''_-Leyó, era la hora. La jodida hora.

Su mano temblaba pero logró abrir la puerta para dar lugar a una amplia habitación con los mismos colores de todo el hospital. Esme estaba abrazada con Carlisle en el pequeño mueble que estaba en la esquina (Estaban dormidos), al lado de una puerta que podría ser el baño. Había una gran ventana y al lado estaba Edward.

Bella Gimió, gamas lo había visto tan débil. Su Edward nunca estaba débil, pero ahora lo estaba.

Un gran tuvo tapaba su boca y tenia vendas en las muñecas, tenia agujas y su rostro estaba pálido. Muy pálido, parecía estar muerto.

Al lado, una pequeña mesita con un monitor que hacia dibujos raros y una caja de pañuelos propiedad de su madre.

¿Como ese niño de diecisiete años había acabado como un suicida? Bella lo sabia, Esme lo sabia. Pero el no dejaba ayudarse, e allí el resultado.

Caminó silenciosamente hasta la pequeña silla al lado de su ex-novio y padre de su hija y se sentó con ojos llorosos. Aun lo amaba, no había duda.

¿Bella debía darle otra oportunidad?

Y Si la respuesta en su Sí, ¿Cómo vivir cuando la persona que amas es la que te mas daño te hace? ¿La que te intimida y baja tu autoestima? ¿A la que pareces no importarle ni en el peor de lo casos? No lo sabia; ¿Amor incondicional? Pero, ¿Hasta qué extremos?. ¿Seria él capaz de cambiar?

Para Bella era necesario el amor de Edward.

El amor es destructivo pero necesario, eso pensaba Bella. Eso pienso yo.

_Maldito amor incondicional que te mata hasta la mierda._


	7. ¿Muerto?

_**Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M, la historia sí es mía.**  
_

* * *

**¿Muerto?**

Destellos de luz aparecían y volvían a desaparecer de la visión de Edward, nada era claro y con lógica.

¿Estaría muerto?, Se preguntaba. Pero, si es así ¿Porque no puede ver con claridad en donde se encuentra? ¿o es que Así es el infierno? ¿Oscuro, siniestro y sin ningún tipo de lógica?

Empezó a escuchar cosas, eran extrañas y no se entendían, salvo por un tick-tack que pareció marcar la hora...¿De su muerte?. No, también habían susurro.

Contó los tick-tacks del reloj, se canso al llegar a los 120 preguntándose si era un idiota-yo pienso que lo es, ¿que interesa la hora en ese momento?-, el sentido auditivo se hizo mas amplio, mas claro, mucho mejor; pronto pudo escuchar con claridad lo que decían.

-No puedo creer que haya intentado suicidarse-Sollozo una mujer quien identifico como su hermosa madre.

_-¿Intente suicidarme?¿No estoy muerto?¿Porque sigo vivo? ¡Yo no quiero estarlo!-_Pensaba molesto.

-No es tu culpa, cariño-Suave, masculina y jodidamente conocida. Carlisle.

-Si lo es... por mi culpa el vivió lo que vivió, yo lo obligue. Fui yo.

-Eso no tiene nada que...

-El no quería irse con su padre, Edward Masen. El le tenia miedo, me suplico que no lo dejara con el, lloro y pataleó. Decía que era malo, que era bipolar, que estaba loco y yo no le creí.

Edward dejo de escuchar, no quería recordar, quería morir, quería dejar de existir, quería ser libre, quería volver a nacer, su maldita vida no tenia ni puto sentido. Pero, ¿Cuando le dieron lo que querían? Jamás. No quería irse con su padre pero lo obligaron, quería ser feliz y no lo dejaron, quería morir y lo salvaron si así podía decirse, nunca tenia lo que quería. NUNCA.

Edward se durmió sumido en sus pensamientos y en su niña de ojos chocolates.

Cuando despertó- o algo parecido-, los sonidos eran claros, su mano-que hasta ese momento no creía tener-estaba recostada en una fina tela de satén, esta cubierto por una sabana de algodón y su cabeza estaba recostada sobre una almohada. Aun no podía abrir los ojos.

-Deberías dormir un poco-escuchó y nada más.

Quería moverse, quería salir de allí corriendo. Pero no podía, su cuerpo no le respondía.

Estaba condenado a seguir viviendo.


	8. El depredador y la Presa

_**Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M, la historia sí es mía.**  
_

* * *

**El depredador y la Presa.**

_No,no,no..._

Edward se encontraba perplejo, asustado, molesto y de alguna manera: Feliz, Pero... ¿realmente debería estarlo?

Los dos se encontraban temblando, sus emociones se conectaba para formar una sola: Angustia y necesidad. Sus manos temblaban, se miraban directamente a los ojos que ahora parecían decir todo los que las palabras nunca pudieron; ninguno de los dos sabían que hacer, ambos querían correr...¿pero hacia donde?

Esme, quien parecía realmente arrepentida y que en realidad miraba con adoración tal espectáculo, no hizo ni el menor esfuerzo por disculparse, por ayudar o siquiera intervenir; ese era su momento, ese era su niño-débil y con corazón-y esas dos personas eran almas gemelas. Recordó como solía mirar la polaridad de su ex-esposo, como era tan clara y refinada y como ella tenia la necesidad de ser como la protagonista de sus libros: la que salva al corrompido y hace que cambie. Eso nos e le aplicaba a ella. Se dio cuenta luego de que la situación se puso difícil, luego de que quedara embarazada, luego de que Edward naciera, luego de que conoció en persona al infierno.

Nada era tan bello como en los libros. Había que sufrir para conseguir lo que desees, había que luchar. Y esa no era su lucha. Por años creyó que así era, que cambiaría y sin embargo ese ser oscuro jamas lo hizo, Esme se puso en el medio e impidió que Elizabeth-su amante-lo salvara. Ella lo mató sin saberlo, destruyó la esperanza de ese hombre. De Edward.

Esme cerró la puerta lentamente, haciendo el mínimo ruido, el ambiente estaba tenso y parecía que en algún momento sus reproches y disculpas saldrían a la luz. Saldria a la luz lo que nunca jamás salió.

-Estas embarazada...-Susurro Edward con voz ronca, herida y dudosa.

-Que observador-Respondió Bella con un deje de sarcasmo, aunque para ella fuera tan serio como una pistola.

-¿Es mi...-Oh si, el niño tímido y solitario, el niño que vivió en la oscuridad y el miedo allí estaba. Luchando contra la verdad. El iba a ser padre y no sabia que sentir. No estaba listo, no saldría bien y sin embargo podía intentarlo...Si aun quedaban esperanzas, claro.

Bella se sintió acorralada en ese momento, la sensación de melancolía la atrapo y una vez más sintió lastima por el chico que amaba. Odiaba la sensación, debía odiarlo, debía querer matarlo pero no había espació para ese tipo de sentimientos.

Amor incondicional. No era una obsesión por querer salvarlo como la de Esme, no era un amor pasajero. Era fuerte y ella lo sabia y lo odiaba.

Asintió lentamente derrotada-Es tuyo, yo no soy una perra-_A diferencia de ti. _

-¿Porque no...-Suspiró el sabia la respuesta.

-Lo siento-Dijo finalmente, sorprendiendo a todos en la sala. Nunca jamas se había disculpado-Si, se que fui un idiota pero no me vas a alejar de mi bebe. Es tanto mio como tuyo.

Bella se aclaro la garganta-Lo mejor para el bebe seria que te alejaras, Edward.

-No lo voy a hacer-Gruñó-Es también mi bebe, y tu sigues siendo mía.

Oh...ese gesto posesivo, el niño era bueno prestando atención y se guardo los gesto y palabras que algún día-si salia-podría utilizar. Para este gesto no era necesario, era tan natural como un árbol, llego sin pensarlo.

-Yo no soy...

-Si lo eres, tu y el bebe son míos. Se que eh sido un idiota, pero por dios, déjame aunque sea intentarlo-Gimió-No puedo perderle.

-¿Hablando en Plural?-Pregunto burlona-Acabas de enterarte que vas a ser padre y ya piensas que no puedes perdernos. No me amas, ni a mi ni al bebe.

-Te amo-Se escuchó y le gustó-Lo hago, nena. Ahora las cosas son diferentes, lo prometo.

-¿Cual seria el precio, Cullen? ¿El bebe?-Preguntó molesta-¿Me amas y desde cuando? Recuerdo que me mandaste a la mierda muchas veces cullen, eras y eres un maldito drogadicto enfermo. Trate, lo hice de verdad,- Pero eres imposible, tu y tus instintos animal me abruman y me ahogan. Es aterrador, estar contigo es aterrador.

-No, no, no...Al bebe no le pasara nada. Lo siento, nena, lo siento mucho-Sollozó, el vampiro necesitaba su dosis, el drogadicto su éxtasis-Prometo cambiar, nena. Lo haré por los tres...Te amo, tu lo sabes.

-Estas hablando como un maldito necesitado-Gruñó la niña con el poco esfuerzo que le quedaba-Siempre haces lo mismo, un día me prometes algo y al día siguiente la jodes.

La ignoro-dejare la droga, trabajare y por dios...Te haré feliz, Bella. Te necesito a mi lado.

Un niño pequeño atrapado entre las garras de la Bestia, frágil e indispuesto a luchar.

La necesitaba mas que a nada en el mundo, como al oxigeno para respirar, necesitaba cada parte de ella. Estaba enamorado, obsesionado y el instinto de su padre le regalaban la sensación de posesión y debilidad para ella. Era como un cachorro abandonado en busca de amor, un loco depredador obsesionado con su presa. Eso era, como su padre.

Una niña pequeña atrapada por la necesidad de amor, cariño y comprensión. Una niña que daba a todo a cambio de nada.

Lo necesitaba, lo quería, lo amaba y valorara. Pero, ¿Estaba bien eso? ¿Estaba bien ser un maldita masoquista en cuanto al amor?. Estaba parada entre dos caminos iguales, destinos diferentes. El destino final.

* * *

**Estoy de nuevo aca, baby's. **

**sakdjsa tienen que leer The frankie Silverman Show. Amo a Mia skdjsa, es una gran escritora. **

**Um! encontre cuatro libros que probablemente les gusten o probablemente no.**

**Son:**

***La caida.**

***Nephilim.**

***Dos velas para el Diablo.**

***Everlost.**

**No eh leido ninguno:$**


	9. El Parca

_**Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M, la historia sí es mía.**  
_

* * *

**El Parca.**

- ¿Comiste, Nena?-Preguntó con voz cansada y molesta.

-No lo eh hecho.

-¡Demonios! Debes comer, Swan.

-Estoy consiente-Dijo sonriendo-Comí antes de venir acá, Parca.

-¿Parca?

-Eso eres, bebe. Un parca. Un ángel caído.

-El peor-Sonrió de manera arrogante para luego sonrojarse _¡Raro!-_¿Cuantos meses...?

-Umh-Sonrió, Las manos le temblaban como si nunca hubiese dejado las drogas, más ella ya no consumía y fue cuando se dio cuenta que Edward era quien lo provocaba, pero, ¿Era miedo o nervios? Quizás jamás lo sabría.-El bebe probablemente nazca en un Mes...si no hay ninguna interrupción, claro.

-¿Interrupción?¡¿Ocho meses?! Joder, eso es mucho-Dijo.

Bella asintió seriamente,-Su padre es un drogadicto y su madre lo era cuando tenia poco tiempo de embarazo; podrían haber interrupciones Edward, uno nunca sabe.

Gruñó-Lo siento-Repitió-¿No esta sano...?

-Sana-Corrigió-Eva se muestra bien en lo que cabe, Edward. Se esta desarrollando bien según los médicos y, las pastillas hacen efecto.

-¿Eva? ¿Pastillas?

Bella Suspiró-Preguntón-Rodeó los ojos-Si, Eva. Le pondré Eva Grace; en cuanto a las pastillas, si, tomo pastillas para el embrazo.

Asintió sonriendo-Eva Grace Cullen, Me gusta maldición.

-Eva Grace Cullen Swan, Edward-Corregió-Pues que bien...

-¿Swan? Tu te casarás conmigo-Anunció molestó.

Un gruñido salió del pecho de Edward, era obvió que lo harían. Era parte de la oferta ¿No?

Bella lo miraba sorprendida y silenció, de su boca no salia ni una puta palabra, tenia miedo y desesperación ¿Le estaba pidiendo matrimonio? Y si ese era el caso, ¿Porque no hacerlo de la forma tradicional?

_El no es Tradicional._

-Yo no me casare contigo, Edward-Susurró.

* * *

Um! xd- Yo le hubiese dado una cacheteda, es decir, ¡ Debió habérselo preguntado! Pero el es Edward Masen asi q...

¡NOTICIA IMPORTANTE!

Estoy enganchada leyendo ''Divina Comedia'' y por eso no eh publicado. Sin embargo, esa no es la noticia.

Voy a hacer otro fic n.n' (despues de terminar con este, claro está y si no le hago secuela).

El fic no estara relacionado con este, sera muy diferente y más...explicito o/u complejo. Sera Paranormal y no tendra nada que ver con vampiros. Aun no se el nombre, más si se de que tratará. Probablemente y más seguro es que sea publicado para marzo.


	10. Guerreros

_**Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M, la historia sí es mía.**  
_

* * *

**Guerreros.**

El sol entraba por la ventanas, se esparcía por la sala y daba una sensación de tranquilidad.

Tranquilidad que Edward nunca había llegado a tener o experimentar, jamás.

El miraba tranquilo toda la casa mientras su novia y futura madre de su hija se mantenía con la mirada gacha, esperando insultos o criticas. Estaba acostumbrada, así que, ¿que mas se iba a esperar?.

Sin embargo, Edward no tenia ni la más mínima intención de hacer algo así, jamás en su vida había sentido que pertenecía a un lugar...o alguien. Sus brazos le dolían un poco y su barba estaba a medio crecer junto con su cabello cobrizo que ahora no tocaban sus hombros como solía hacerlo; aun no requería de su dosis de droga-que pensaba dejar-por lo que estaba tranquilo, desafiante...Aunque por su efecto: ido.

-Es lindo-Fue lo único que pudo decir-me gusta, Bella.

Con un suspiro aliviado le respondió:

-Te enseñare tu habitación.

-Nuestra habitación. Nunca hemos dormidos separados...Y no empezaremos ahora ¿cierto?

Se permitió dejar escapar una sonrisa ya que Edward estaba cumpliendo la parte de su trato: Ella mandaría hasta próximo aviso. Preguntarle si iban o no a dormir juntos era un buen comienzo, un muy buen comienzo.

Subieron las escaleras y se detuvieron en la puerta de ''su habitación'' para abrirla y dar paso a donde seria su temporal hogar; bien pensaban mudarse a la cuidad cuando este tomara el cargo de dueño de la empresa de su padre y así comprar una casa más grande.

-Deberías tomarte las pastillas ahora-Dijo Bella-El dolor no es simple ni fácil. Es arrasador.

-Joder, esta bien. Pero que no me encuentre con uno de esos tipos vistiendo estúpidamente, los golpeare, me caen mal.

-Vendrán semanalmente y yo no puedo impedirlo. Necesitas dejar la droga, tendrás que dejar la droga.

Bufó-Puedo dejar la droga sin unos arrogantes que se creen dios o algo así.

Aterrador, feroz y extremadamente sexy.

Se corto el cabello para dejar sus orejas ovaladas en una mejor vista, se quito los pircing que cargaba y le daban un aspecto vulgar y próximamente dejaría de consumir drogas.

Parecía perfecto, ¿Pero lo era?

-¡Pensé que jamas llegarías!-Exclamó Angela-Te e extrañado tanto.

-Yo también Ang-Sonrió-El es Edward Cullen-Lo presentó; fue cuando Angela se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Con ojos abiertos por la sorpresa asintió levemente y sonrió.

-Angela Weber, Un gusto.

-E...Bien.

-Se quedara viviendo aquí, Ang-anunció la embarazada.

-¿Porque?

-Porque um...

-Quiero estar en lo que queda de la vida de mi mujer y mi hija-Intervino el, desafiante.

-¿Hija?-Gimió-¿Tu eres el maldito arrogante que la embarazo?

Sonrió-Para un bebe hacen falta dos.

-¡No me vengas con estupideces! Y tu-Señaló e Bella-¿Que tienes en la cabeza?

-Tranquilízate Ang. Todo esta y estará bien.

-Eres tan ingenua...

-Creo que si la embarace o no, no es problema tuyo. Sin embargo, te agradezco por preocuparte.

Ignorándolo miro a su amiga quien miraba la escena con miedo-Soy tu Amiga, Bells. Siempre podrás contar conmigo para lo que quieras ¿Entiendes?. Siempre puedes pedirme lo que quieras y yo te lo daré, tu bebe...es un milagro que aun este aquí y pienso que es porque tu lo mereces. Lo siento, Bella, siento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo tu sola y es impresionante como aun estas aquí, siendo ingenua y dándole otra oportunidad al que más te hizo sufrir.

-Gracias.

-Siempre-Dijo finalmente alejándose.

Atrapada en un bosque de neblina que no la dejaba ver, una niña escondida tras sus libros y palabras graciosas, sus risos flotando en el aire y jugando con el viento, sus pequeñas manos tocando hojas de papel y su mente guardando palabras nuevas. Los libros eran su mundo, la poesía su mejor amiga y sin embargo aquel túnel de escape no evito que los demonios la consiguieran, que la rompieran.

Pero todo es reparable y la pequeña luz se hizo presente en su camino. Ahora quedaba llegar allí antes de que algo lo evitara.

-¿Puedo ver la habitación de nuestra hija?-Preguntó tranquilo.

-Vamos.


	11. Guerreros II

_**Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M, la historia sí es mía.**  
_

* * *

**Guerreros.**

Cuatro pasadas las tres de la madrugada.

Una fuerte punzada atravesó el vientre de Bella quien no había podido dormir bien en esos últimos días. Se paró de la cama mientras despertaba a Edward.

-¿Que pasa?-Le preguntó este soñoliento.

-Me...-Otra punzada la hizo gemir interrumpiéndola.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto un preocupado padre y novio.

-Contracciones-Susurró cerrando los ojos.

-Aun no es la fecha...

-¡Esto estaba malditamente previsto!, voy al hospital.

-Te acompañare-Le respondió parándose y vistiéndose.

.::.

El hospital parecía que nunca dormía, que nunca estaba en paz y probablemente era porque era la verdad.

Estaba en una silla de ruedas gimiendo mientras su nervioso Edward tomaba su mano y una enfermera morena la llevaba a la sala de partos.

Era la hora.

Y tenia miedo.

-debes respirar profundamente y soltar el aire lentamente. Tranquilízate-Le dijo la mujer.

La obedeció sin resultado alguno. El dolor no cesaba, no disminuía.

Era horrible y asfixiante.

Finalmente, la adentraron a una sala con una camilla y unos cuantos médicos vestidos de azul la ayudaron a recostarse en ella.

Faltaban varias semanas para que eso ocurriera y sin embargo eso no impidió que ocurriese, eso eran unos de los riesgos. Sus semanas pasaron bien aunque más dolores la acompañaban en las noches, Bella pensó que era por el stress.

Si, claro.

El frió era enloquecedor, la noche daba miedo y, su vista era borrosa dado el mareo.

Era la hora.

* * *

Corto el cap y yo no tengo mucho tiempo...

Ya subi el prologo de mi otra novela ''For love''

El primer capitulo sera subido en marzo como la les había dicho.

No eh podido actualizar porq el monitar de mi PC se daño, porque eh estado practicando mi canto-me quiero volver cantante-y porque las clases son agotadoras.


	12. Tormenta I

_**Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M, la historia sí es mía.**  
_

* * *

**Tormenta.**

Miedo.

Eso fue lo que Edward y Bella sintieron cuando los doctores hablaban atropelladamente y se llevaban a su bebe hacia un lugar alejada.

La bestia, molesta y desorientada, casi golpeaba a un doctor por no hablar, por no escuchar, por no prestar atención.

Bella estaba débil, sin fuerzas, agotada. Una gota de sudor cruzaba sobre su frente y un temblor acompañaba su mano.

Afuera llovía, el cielo estaba a oscuras y repleto de nubes, los fuertes golpeteo que caían sobre el suelo se esparcían por toda la habitación.

Bella estaba llena de sangre, un grupo de los médicos la limpiaban y trabajaban con ella mientras que, el otro grupo, se encargaba de la bebe. Sus piernas dolían, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y tenia sueño, estaba cansada, tenia sed y sentía que moriría. Sin embargo, aun con estas sensaciones de desconcierto, el miedo no la dejaba; la apretaba más y más y se burlaba de ella por no poder gritar como en ese momento lo estaba haciendo su novio.

-¡Sáquenlo!-Ordenó una voz gruesa y áspera.

Dos doctores se acercaron a Edward, dos doctores grandes y fuertes, totalmente capaces de sacarlo de allí.

-¿Que le pasa a mi hija?-Exclamó molestó sin ver quienes se acercaban.

Tomándolo desprevenido y por detrás, lo sacaron y sedaron.

La bebe no lloraba, sus signos vitales estaban débiles, ella estaba débil, incapacitada, casi muerta. Sus mejillas no tenían color, no lloraba y sus ojos, que eran de un color dorado, parecían mirar todo y a la vez nada. No se movía parecía ser también incapaz de hacerlo, los doctores podrían tratarla sin alguna reacción por parte de ella.

Tres doctores, todos vestidos de una tela azul cielo y una mascarilla en su cara, la limpiaban e inyectaban ya estando vestida, mientras la ponían en una incubadora y la llevaban a otro sitio, a otro sitio alejado de sus padres.


	13. Tormenta II

_**Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M, la historia sí es mía.**  
_

* * *

**Tormenta.**

Sus ojos pesaban pero sin embargo los abrió con la esperanza de despertar del horrible sueño. Su cabeza dolía y estaba sudando.

Un par de ojos azules la miraban con preocupación desde el banco que se encontraba al lado de su cama, la pregunta fue silenciosa cuando la toco como si fuera lo más frágil del mundo.

-Tuve una pesadilla...-Masculló.

-¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?-Le respondió tendiéndole un vaso transparente lleno con agua.

Sus manos temblorosas lo tomaron con el mayor esfuerzo para no derramar alguna gota, se lo llevo a la garganta y bebió; aunque el liquido no tenia sabor era como una éxtasis para ella. Relajo sus músculos y habló.

-Yo...La bebe...se la llevaban-Dijo.

Edward la miró con una visible tensión y sus ojos se volvieron tormentosos, vidriosos y oscuros.

-¿Que pasa?-Preguntó ahora preocupada.

-No...No fue un sueño.

-¿Como?-Preguntó de nuevo tensándose.

-Deberías descansar un poco...Yo...

-¡No! ¿Que mierda paso Edward?

-Acabo de despertar, me dijeron que te habían traído aquí.

Un hospital.

Se fijo que estaba en un hospital.

-¿Como que acabas de despertar? ¿Que hago aquí? ¡¿Donde esta mi bebe?!-Exclamó.

-Tranquilízate-Ordenó.

No le hizo caso.

-¡No! No me digas que me tranquilice cuando no se donde esta Eva. Contéstame una vez en tu jodida vida, Edward.

-Me sedaron cuando se llevaban a la bebe-Suspiró-Estas aquí porque acabas de tener un parto.

-¿Donde...

-Esta en otra sala...

-¿Porque?-Preguntó molesta-Dame respuesta completas, Cullen.

-Ella...Estaba un poco mal...

-¿Que...?¿Que tiene?-Tartamudeó mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-Deberías dormir un poco, quizás...

-¡no!-Gritó.

-Esta débil, Bella. Los doctores me dijeron que no sabían que esperar. Ella esta...en una incubadora.

Bella gimió llorando-Ella estaba bien... ella estaba muy bien...

-No tan bien como creíamos-Concluyó parándose y dirigiéndose a la ventana de la pared izquierda dándole la espalda.

-¿No puedo verla?-Volvió a preguntar un poco más calmada, aunque seguía llorando.

-Podrás verla en cuanto desayunes-Dijo una enfermera de traje blanco, entrando.

-No quiero...

-Haz caso, Isabella.

Bufando, se empezó a comer la colorida mezcla de sabores y por ultimo bebió de su jugo.

Una silla de ruedas la esperaba y una enfermera la ayudó a situarse en ella. Su intimidad dolía aun aunque con menos intensidad

Edward caminaba silenciosamente a lado de las dos por el largo pasillo cubierto de puertas blancas.

Se detuvieron en una habitación cubierta por un ventanal. Incubadoras la decoraban.

Pálida, pequeña y cubierta por una fina ropa rosa. Esa era Eva.

Edward y Bella estaba a su lado, se tomaban de la mano y la miraban con admiración y miedo.

Mucho miedo. Se sentían Impotentes.

-Se ve tan tranquila...

-Es perfecta, seguirá siéndolo.

-No nos la pueden quitar también, nosotros si la merecemos.

-Nadie nos va a alejar de ella, nena.

-Nadie-Repitió con la esperanza de que fuera cierto.

* * *

sadksa:$

Estoy obsesionada con escribir cosas relacionada con el mal.

Me gusta.

Ya se estaba acabando...Y estoy empezando dos proyectos nuevos.

**For love -** Ambos rompieron la regla de los Nephilim al tener relaciones sexuales; Maia fue condenada a una vida mortal sin ningún recuerdo de su pasado y Darkmen es condenado a aceptar su papel de la Muerte. Caminando solo en el universo con una vida inmortal, lo menos que espero fue encontrarse con Bella-la reencarnación de Maia-al escuchar su llamado. Tendría que llevarse su alma ¿O no?

**Perdidos - **Ambos estaban atrapados en el bosque, acabaron allí sin siquiera quererlo. Una gruesa neblina se precipitaba hacia ellos, cubría todo el bosque y tornaba la visión borrosa, los arboles parecían moverse y bailes uniformes se adueñaban del aire, bailes rápidos y furiosos. Dos personas que se odian tendrán que luchar para salir de allí y sobrevivir, dejando atrás sus diferencias.

En estos momentos me estoy concentrando mucho en For love, aunque no dejare de escribir BATB. Perdidos tendrá su primer cap el lunes.


	14. ¿Creer?

_**Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M, la historia sí es mía.**  
_

_**Nota: Veran, este capitulo tiene que ver bastante con Dios y solo estoy tratando de enseñar sus puntos de vista. Si alguno de mis lectores son Ateos, Cristianos, o de x religión no tienen porque sentirse ofendidos. Ellos solo están tratando de ser normales y tener en alguien en que creer.**_

* * *

**¿Creer?**

Desde su nacimiento había llovido y no parecía ser una casualidad. Era como si el hecho de que Eva estuviera mal hacia que todo en su alrededor lo estuviera, era como un ángel. Parecía un ángel.

De nuevo, el pueblo se llenaba de precipitaciones que no parecían bajar, todos los días llovía y en las noches el frío era los del pueblo se habían acostumbrado el observar como las hojas de los arboles se balanceaban de un lado al otro por la acción del viento, de masas de aire.

El hospital se sentía más frío de lo normal, las luces y el color blanco de las paredes le daba un aspecto siniestro en las noches, y en el día, parecía un escondite o refugió de algo malo, Igualmente daba miedo.

Bella estaba mejor físicamente, su color natural había vuelto y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas. Su cuerpo estaba tendido en un acama del hospital y, su mirada estaba puesta en la ventana, sus ojos vacíos e inexpresivos daban a entender cuanta culpa y pena la llenaban. Físicamente se encontraba bien, psicologicamente era un caos.

Las palabras ''Ella podría sobrevivir'' quedaban sus pendidas en el aire al oírlas.

Edward por su parte, demostraba su estado más físicamente que emocionalmente. Sus ojos también estaban vacíos, y, siempre estaba amargado para quien no fuera su hija o mujer; su piel estaba pálida y sin color alguno, tenia grande bolsas debajo de los ojos, su cabello parecía sin color o vida y al caminar, su espalda se encorvaba ligeramente. El estaba sentado en un mueble blanco con sus ojos fijos en Bella.

Hace tres días había sido el parto, tres odiosos días en los que los Cullen no durmieron y se quedaron escuchando los mandatos de sus hijos. Hace dos días habían puesto a Bella y a su hija en una habitación completamente alejada del resto, parecía mas una Suite que una habitación de hospital pero realmente lo que hicieran con ella le daba igual.

Edward, Bella y Eva: Los tres se complementaban, si faltaba uno, caían.

Los tres estaban callados, débiles.

Finalmente, luego de treinta y cuatro minutos de completo silencio, Edward se levanto y se sentó en la orilla de la cama de su novia y tomo su mano blanca llena de agujas, se la apretó ligeramente.

-¿Estas bien?-Susurró mirándola.

Sin dejar de mirar la ventana, saco una breve sonrisa y asintió.

-¿Tu estas bien?-Le preguntó ella.

-Eso creo-Le respondió.

-Estaba rezando...Desde hace tiempo que lo hago.

-¿Crees en el?

-Si, creo. Deberias tu tambien rezar.

-Para mi es muy tarde. No me escucharía.

-Nunca es tarde, además de que, tu petición no sera nada egoísta. No tendrá que ver contigo.

-Tiene mucho que ver conmigo.

Suspiró mirándolo-Yo también pensaba como tu. Realmente no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas por ti, si no quieres hacerlo no lo hagas.

-Lo siento.

-¿Porque?

-No debería hacerte molestar-Masculló.

-No me molestas-le sonrió-Al contrario.

-Bien-Le dijo inclinadose y besándola castamente en los labios-,Porque yo nunca molesto a nadie, Swan.

-Jamás, nene.

-Deberias dormir.

-No puedo estar durmiendo todo el día, todos los días. Estoy bien a diferencia de ti que si deberías dormir.

-No tengo sueño.

-No se trata de si tienes o no, te ves horrible, cariño. Duerme un poco.

-¿Horrible eh?-Sonrió-¿Me despertaras si... ocurre algo?

-No ocurrirá nada-Le prometió-Duerme.

Asintiendo, se fue hasta el mueble y se tendió en el mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de dormir. No le costo mucho.

La lluvia caía con menos fuerza en ese momento, ahora un leve sol la acompañaba junto con un poco de calor. Bella coloco su vista en la incubadora donde su hija dormía tranquilamente y miles de cable la retenían, estaba vestida de azul y su pequeña cabeza se inclinaba hacia la derecha con los labios ligeramente abiertos. La imagen era simplemente perfecta y conmovedora.

En la mesita de noche que se encontraba al lado de la cama de hospital, se encontraba un libro viejo y desgastado por tantas leídas. Una mano blanca lo tomó y en voz baja simplemente recitó lo que en ella veía. Imágenes e imágenes de lo que parecía ser el bien y el mal se colaban por su cerebro, procesando e identificando, Las frases ya las había leído tantas veces que ahora adquirían un nuevo significado. Poemas y poemas sobre la vida y la muerte, sobre la esperanza y el amor, sobre la injusticia y la justicia lo conformaban simplemente.

En esos momentos, no sabia en que creer, no sabia que sentir, solamente trataba de no caer. Tal vez si creía, el Dios del que todos hablaban la ayudaría.

* * *

**¿Ya les dije que leyeran mis otros fics? Si ya lo hice. xddd**

**La cosa es que me gusta que los lean:S.**

**Ya esta novela se esta terminando, deben quedar unos cuatro capítulos y luego el epilogo junto con un Outtake de como era la vida de Bella antes de conocer a Edward. Luego me concentrare en _For love_ sin olvidar a_ Los perdidos_ que es un fic muy corto que no pasara de tener más de diez ****capítulos. **

**Sin más que decir, nos vemos en el prox cap ;***


	15. Sé real

_**Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M, la historia sí es mía.**_

* * *

**Sé real.**

Lloró.

Una semanas y media más tarde lo hizo.

Sus padres dormían cuando escucharon el sonido, ambos se levantaron a la vez y con sorpresa miraron a su hija.

Felicidad, miedo y ganas de llorar sintieron luego de unos segundos de escucharla, de observarla. Jamás había llorado, jamás se había movido tanto como en ese momento donde se retorcía.

El sonido era fastidioso, era fuerte, era desafinado. Sin embargo, para ellos era como una dulce melodía, como una canción, una balada. Sintieron que podrían quedarse horas allí viéndola llorar, viéndola dormir, viéndola vivir... querían hacerlo, querían verla.

¿Lo harían?

Una gruesa y transparente lagrima recorrió la mejilla de Edward, Bella tenia los ojos vidriosos y una gran sonrisa estaba extendida por su cara. Sus manos estaba entrelazadas con la de su marido y su cabeza descansaba en su pecho.

Ninguno de los dos sabia que hacer, estaban tan desesperados y contentos...tan malditamente felices.

Una doctora entro a la habitación con el ceño fruncido, su mirada estaba fija en la incubadora mientras llegaba hasta ella. La abrió, la sacó, la cargo.

Y ellos dos se sintieron celosos.

Los cables ya no estaban conectados, ella los había desconectado. Seguía mirando a la bebe en sus brazos cuando llamó a una enfermera.

-¿Doctor Wiken?-Preguntó la doctora.

-Estaba en una operación.

-Necesitaba venir urgentemente.

-No me hará caso, Doctora Steele.

-Iré yo-Le respondió. Sus brazos se extendieron cerca de Bella, Eva aún lloraba-¿Nunca la has cargado cierto? Este es tu momento, vendré con el doctor.

Iba a cargarla, iba atener a su bebe en sus brazos. Quería gritar y saltar.

Sus brazos temblaban cuando la tomaron, se veía tan pequeña en sus brazos, tan frágil, tan... Perfecta. Sollozó y la meció tiernamente.

Paz. Sintió paz, se sintió completa.

-Nuestra familia, nene-Le dijo a Edward entre gemidos.

-Tan jodidamente buena-Le respondió.

Y Edward y Bella rieron realmente. Y Eva se durmió en sus brazos. Estaban en el paraíso.

-Tienes que tomar una foto, Edward-Le sugirió-Es bueno guardar momentos.

-Lo es-Afirmó parándose para ir hasta donde estaba la cámara.

Una sonrisa, una verdadera sonrisa se instaló en el rostro de Bella. Con la cámara, un momento especial fue guardado.

-¿Quieres cargarla?

-Quiero hacerlo.

-Entonces, hazlo. Tómala.

Y lo hizo. Sus brazos se extendieron, sus codos se flexionaron y acuno a la bebe en sus brazos. A su hija.

:-:

-¿Habla en serio?-Le preguntó Bella sorprendida.

-Está mucho mejor, milagrosamente. Su cuerpo está más fuerte al igual que sus sentidos, su piel tiene un color más normal y sus latidos ya no están tan rápidos. Hay esperanzas de que sobreviva, su hija es fuerte. La dejaremos aquí una semana y usted y su esposo, podrán llevarla a casa y cuidarla, podríamos asignarles una enfermera privada.

Esposo, la palabra hizo que se sonrojara.

-Bien...¿Es seguro?

-Muy seguro.

-Entonces...le... diré a mi esposo.

Asintiendo, Bella se dio la vuelta sonriendo.

Edward estaba hablando con su madre, era la primera vez que los veía hablar...sin gritos de por medio. Sus ojos estaban fijos en su novia cuando ella llegó, le cortó la conversación a su madre y se plantó al frente de Bella.

-¿Que te dijeron?

-Iremos a casa. La bebe vendrá con nosotros. Hay esperanzas.-Repitió.

* * *

**Uy!*-* Penúltimo capitulo.**

**Lean _El juego del crimen, _apenas lo estoy empezando y será corto. **

**Hoy también actualicé For love para los que les interesa;)**

**Besos!**


	16. Pruebas

_**Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M, la historia sí es mía.**_

* * *

**Pruebas.**

El olor a hogar. Ese que sientes cuando entras a tu casa luego de un día lleno de trabajo y/o obligaciones. Ese lugar donde ves a tu esposa y a tus hijos y les das un beso y un abrazo, o en otros casos, saludas a tus padres y hermanos. Donde haces tu tareas y pasas mayormente tu tiempo, donde fastidias a tu hermanos y juegas con tus hijos. Donde vives, donde creces, donde mueres. Un Hogar.

Bella y Edward nunca tuvieron uno hasta hace unos meses luego, hasta que encontraron una abertura de donde salia un poco de luz. Una luz de esperanza.

Se tuvieron que distanciar de allí por un tiempo, dos meses para ser exactos. Dos meses alejados de su hogar y viviendo el infierno en un hospital donde los doctores trataban de salvar la vida de Eva, su hija. Lo único que tenia, lo único que querían, lo único que amaban. Y estaba a un solo paso de la muerte.

Sin embargo, estaban de vuelta. La luz solar iluminaba toda la casa y las paredes daban una sensación acogedora, embriagante y elegante. Todo estaba limpio y Bella estaba como nueva, como si nunca hubiese tenido un bebe, Aunque tenia presente ese día más que cualquier otro.

Vida. Edward y Bella estaba llenos de vida...Eva era otro caso.

Ambos vestían ropas de seda, cómodas y livianas. Sus caras ya no estaban pálidas y débiles, sus ojos ya no estaba oscuros y vacíos de emoción, estaban mejor que nunca. Era una sensación nueva, renovante y totalmente satisfactoria.

La luz los envolvía completamente. Los colores parecían más vivos. La vida, sus vidas eran diferentes, para mejor.

Envuelta en una manta azul celeste, una bebe más grande que la última vez, dormía tranquilamente en los brazos de su madre. Las esperanzas de que sobreviviera era grandes, espectaculares e irreales.

Caminaron hasta su habitación y se dejaron caer en ella. La bebe estaba en el medio y sus padres a cada lado de ella, mirándola, escuchándola, sintiéndola. Su corazón latía tranquilo y su respiración era calmada, una de sus manos pequeñas estaba metida en su boca y la otra sostenía un dedo de la mano de su padre.

El silenció era cómodo.

Una enfermera había sido contratada para llevar a cabo el tratamiento de su hija, está se quedaría en el cuarto de huéspedes, se llamaba Sareh y era la mujer más amable que había conocido. Su cabello rubio estaba corto y con unas pocas canas, era flaca y sus ojos azules; siempre estaba feliz, siempre tranquilizaba...Bella la empezó a llamar madre cuando adoptaron una relación fuerte.

Pasaron viendo a su hija minutos hasta que ambos se quedaron durmiendo, la imagen era bella, espectacular y real.

:-:

_La miraba con asco y repugnancia. Sus pupilas se dilataban y con su mano, grande y fuerte, un cuchillo la apuntaba._

_Gritó, gritó y pidió ayuda pero nadie la escuchaba. El miedo la hacia temblar, hacia que su respiración se acelerara y hacia que su corazón se sintiera fuertemente, golpeando contra su pecho. Sabía lo que iba a pasar._

_-¡ Déjame!-Exclamó._

_-¿Donde mierda esta mi dinero, Bella?-Le pregunto con voz ronca, desafiante._

_-¡Tu lo gastaste! ¡Compraste droga y Vodka, Rene!-Sollozó fuertemente._

_-¡Mientes, estúpida! Dame mi dinero o te mataré. Estoy cansada de ti, me recuerdas al jodido de tu padre y me dan ganas de botarte. Tienes que dejar eso, Bella. Dame mi dinero y no te haré nada, cariño. Lo prometo._

_-Tu te los gastaste, rene-Gimió._

_-¡Te.._

-¿Bella? Bella despierta-Escuchó y abrió los ojos rápidamente mirando hacia los lados. Edward la miraba preocupado y su cuerpo la sostenía.

-¿Que...-Sollozó.

-Solo fue una pesadilla, nena. Tu madre no está aquí.

-¿Como sabes que soñaba con ella?

-Gritabas su nombre.

Asintió y abrazo a edward-Me amenazaba.

-Ella no está aquí, está lejos y yo no dejare que te toque, que nos toquen.

Bella río un poco-Antes yo te consolaba a ti, ¿Recuerdas?. Siempre te levantabas sudando y llorando.

-Era un estúpido. No sabia lo que era el verdadero dolor, cuando te perdí lo supe-Suspiró-Sueno como un marica, mierda.

-Me Gusta Edward marica-Trató de sonreir.

-Muy graciosa, vamos a dormir.

-Bien-Suspiró-¿Y Eva?

-Esta en su habitación-Sonrió.

-Ummh ¿Habitación?

-¡Eres una sucia, Swan!

-Tu fuiste el malpensado.

-Me conoces.

-Mierda, si-Gimió al sentir sus manos.

-Hoy no, Nena. Mañana.

-Como sea-Rodó los ojos y le dio la espalda a su novio.

:-:

4:53 de la madrugada. Bella estaba sentada en la mecedora del cuarto de su bebe dándole de comer, las dos tenían sus ojos cerrados y disfrutaban el momento. Edward estaba dormido en la otra habitación.

Un canción era tarareada, la melodía era suave y su voz afinada. No había cantado desde que su padre había muerto, su madre odiaba que ella cantara; ahora no estaba nadie que la detuviese, eran su bebe y ella contra el mundo.

La primera vez que le doy de comer toco el cielo. Estaban aun en el hospital cuando una enfermera se lo pidió, ella la miro con burla pensando que era una broma. Lloró cuando la tuvo en sus brazos.

:-:

Había pasado una semana y ella estaba en su habitación llorando.

Tenia miedo. Su bebe no había progresado nada y eso la asustaba.

Esa mañana su novio decidió llevar a la niña al doctor personalmente, Bella aprovecho y soltó todo lo que edward no quería que ver: Dolor. Lloró desde que el se fue, golpeo cosas y gritó, parecía una loca pero ya no importaba. Sus pensamientos eran iguales: Ella era la culpable, si ella tuviera que morir para darle la vida a su bebe lo haría sin chistar.

Estaba frente al espejo, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos hinchados; las lagrimas corrían por su cara y su cabello estaba desordenado. Estaba arrodillada y se miraba fijamente, era destructivo si no lo sacaba, ella lo sabia mejor que nadie. A su lado derecho una botella de Alcohol descansaba, esperando; quito la vista de su reflejo y miró ahora la botella, la quería especialmente porque contenida un poco de droga. La droga la ayudaría a olvidar y a no sentir. Sus manos temblaban mientras explotaba una lucha en sus pensamientos, lo hacia o no.

Gimió fuertemente, sabia que podía volver a caer.

Estaba feliz de que su bebe siguiera viva pero no sabia por cuanto tiempo lo estaría y eso la mataba, la estresaba. Las cosas parecían ir bien, Edward estaba bien, normal, sano; ella quería estar bien y lo estaba cuando su hija la acompañaba, pero le faltaba algo y ese algo era Seguridad. Seguridad de que al día siguiente despertara y su hija seguiría viva hasta que tuviera unos ochenta años; necesitaba saber, confiar, dejar de temer.

Edward le había enseñado a actuar; las mejores de las sonrisas eran sacadas y hacia que sus ojos brillaran para hacerle creer a Edward que nada ocurría que todo estaba bien, que ella estaba bien. Él siempre le creía.

Para Edward, cada segundo que tuviera con su hija lo viviría felizmente, sin complicaciones, sin problemas...aunque el también tuviera miedo.

El miedo y las inseguridades eran tan comunes en estos dos jóvenes que cualquier persona lo notaria.

Boto el aire que había contenido, se limpio los ojos con las manos y se arreglo un poco el cabello. Finalmente, en sus manos sostuvo la botella lena de un liquido de color, estaba lista. Pero no pudo hacerlo, algo se lo impidió, alguien mejor dicho.

-¿Que mierda estas haciendo, Bella?-Jadeó y lo miró.

Sus ojos la miraban fijamente, ellos estaban distantes y fríos; estaba molesto. Sus pupilas dilatadas y sus manos en puños impedían que atacara, que saliera al aire.

-Yo...-Sollozó-Lo necesito, lo necesito, lo necesito...-Repitió sin dejar de mirarlo.

-¡no lo necesitas, maldita sea! Pensé que estábamos bien, puta madre. ¿¡Desde cuando te metes esa mierda!?-Le gritó.

Su cuerpo se puso alerta y en tensión, alejó la vista de él y cerró los ojos. Edward se estaba perdiendo y ella lo sabia.

Lloró aun más fuerte-¡Déjame! No estamos bien Edward ¡no lo estamos!. Podría ocurrir cualquier cosa, no lo sabes y eso me tiene jodida. Eva se podría ir y no quiero que se vaya, no merece irse aun...ella necesita vivir, Edward-Gimió-Necesito dejar de sentir, necesito...

-¿Quieres ser como tu madre? ¡Dime!-Exclamó molesto-¡Si te metes esa cosa me iré bien lejos con Eva! ¿Entiendes?. No sentir nunca es lo mejor, esta huyendo como una jodida cobarde. ¿Crees que yo estoy muy feliz de ver a mi hija así? ¡Crees que estoy malditamente feliz y eso no es así!, Trato de hacer todo, pero...-Una lagrima recorrió su mejilla-Me siento impotente, aun así no me e vuelto a caer.

-¡No, No me alejaras de mi hija!-Gritó-Nunca seré como mi madre, yo solo...es por un maldito tiempo, solo un tiempo.

-No lo dejaras si te metes allí y lo sabes.

-¡Anda a follarte a una chica y déjame ser feliz!-Le sugirió-Si saldría , ya lo hice una vez, tu me metiste esto-Señaló la botella-y no tienes derecho a quitármelo ahora-Chilló-Lamento si no tiene nada que hacer pero tienes que aceptar de una maldita vez que tu no eres Dios.

-¿Porque no entiendes que no quiero a otra persona?. Fui un maldito al meterte en mi mundo y me arrepiento, te estás jodiendo. Tu sabes que Eva necesita una mamá sana, te necesita y yo te necesitó.

-¡Callate!

-No puedo hacer esto sin ti, sabes que me rendiré. Por favor...-Le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba.

Lloraron, lloraron juntos luego de que él logró quitarle la botella. Sus lagrimas caían y sus cabezas dolían.

-Prometo que seremos felices, mi amor. Los tres, para siempre.

-¿Y si...

-Para siempre, Swan.-La calló.

-Te creo. Edward, te creo.


	17. Epílogo

_**Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M, la historia sí es mía.**_

* * *

**Epílogo.**

Sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a la mesa del comedor de su casa sucia y con un olor rancio. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y la vena de su frente sobresalía de su piel, la del cuello también. Sus labios estaban formados en una linea recta.

-¡No!-Rugió fuertemente.

-No podemos hacer nada más, James.-Escuchó una voz proveniente de el lado lateral.

-¡Callate!-Ordenó molesto.

-Tienes que dejar de hacer esto ya. Déjalos ser felices.

-A él no, Victoria, a él no.

-No seas estúpido, James. Seamos felices nosotros también, tu y yo.

-No quiero ser feliz contigo, Vicky, quiero ser feliz con ella, ¡Con ella!

-Ella no te pertenece ya, James. Nunca te perteneció.

-Si no fuese por el...

-Ella estaría muerta ahora. Por culpa de él o por la tuya.

-¡No! Yo la quiero, la amo. Nunca le haría daño...no.

La había conocido hace años. Ella era su cisne, su princesa. Ella fue suya desde que la vio.

Frágil, ella lo necesitaba.

-Sabes que es así, tu y Edward son iguales, ambos tuvieron la misma crianza, acéptalo.

Abrió los ojos y la miró con furia contenida.

-¡Pero ella es mía, no de él! Ese bastardo...

-Déjalo ya, James-Tembló.

-Lo mataré, lo mataré a ese puto infeliz...

-Ahora tienes una hija y...

Se separo y se acerco a la chica tomándola de los brazos fuertemente y sacudiéndola. Jadeó de dolor.

-¡También la matare!

-Es solo una bebe, Jammiee...solo una bebe.

-Le cortare la cabeza.

-¡no!-Gritó-Eso mataría a Bella...¿Quieres matarla, Jammiee?

La tomo de los cabello y jaló fuertemente. Gimió y lloró.

-Callate, perra. No sabes nada, nada.

-Suéltame, cariño.-Lloró.-Déjalos.

El cuerpo del hombre se tensó.

Un niño herido.

Un niño roto.

Ella, ella era su salvación y él, él se la quito. Era su culpa.

Su conciencia gritaba que la matase, que los matase; sus instintos y sus enseñanzas coincidan. él era despumes de todo, un monstruo como su hermano.

Mataría a todo lo que impidiese llegar a su luz.

James, fuego y hielo.

James, un arma mortal.

James, niño atrapado y con orgullo herido.

James surgiendo sus instintos.

James celoso de Edward, de sus cosas y de su apariencia. Un ladrón.

James se rebeló y su uño se estrello en la cara de su amiga.

Victoria, sus ojos azules y de niña.

Victoria, enamorada de un desgraciado.

Victoria con miedo y dolor.

La sangre salió de su boca recorriendo su mejilla. Recordó la relación de Edward y Bella, se identificó.

Ella no tendría un final feliz.

El dolor punzante la rodeo y su cuerpo se resistió a caer. Las lagrimas mojaban su cara y sus jadeos llenaban la casa.

_Él no tiene salvación. Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo..._

James, ojos negros y dilatados, la miraba perdido, en otro mundo.

_Estas loco, bebe. Lo siento._

Su mano tomo un cuchillo y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se lo enterró justo en el pecho.

James, perdido y solo, jadeó de sorpresa y se lanzó hacia ella. Sus cuerpo cayeron en el duro mármol y la cabeza de la joven empezó a sangrar y el dolor se hacia más grande y más desesperante.

_Tienes que hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo._

Centró sus energías en su pierna derecha y empujo golpeado a James. Él aulló de dolor y tiró a su lado, la mano de Vicky tomo la negra pistola-con manos temblorosas-de su bolsillo y la preparo. Su cuerpo se sacudía de dolor y el arma bailaba en su mano.

James sonrió mirándola.

-¿Me vas a matar, bebe? ¿Lo harás?

_Sé fuerte._

-Si...-Masculló con pocas fuerzas.

Estaba débil y preparada para irse.

James trato de acercarse y su dedo apretó más el botón.

-Vamos, bebe. Los mataré y nos iremos a otro lugar.

-¿Sin Bella?-Preguntó.

-Victoria...

-¿Sin Bella?-Repitió.

-¡No puedo dejarla! ¡Tu lo sabes!

-Pero, entonces...tu no estarás conmigo...y si no estas conmigo me dejaras sola...-Gimió.-No quiero estar sola.

Alucinó.

Tenia lógica.

Ambos tenían un lugar, juntos.

-Creo que, nos veremos en el infierno.

Y, finalmente, lo apretó. Un ruido se escuchó y un cuerpo cayó.

Para siempre.

_te amo, James..._

_:-:_

Ojos dorados y ojos marrones.

Hija y madre.

-¿Edward?-Llamó a su novio.

Ojos marrones y ojos verdes.

-¿Si?-Musitó.

-¿Que dijo el doctor?

Sonrió y se sentó a su lado. Su mano acarició las mejillas de su hija y respondió.

-Te diré esta noche...

-¿Es malo, verdad?-Tembló.-Es muy malo y...

-Ella estará bien, amor.

-¿Por cuanto tiempo?

-Lo suficiente para nosotros.

-¿Eso quiere decir...?

-Que estará con nosotros hasta que nosotros fallezcamos. Por lo menos unos cuarenta, cincuenta años...

-¿Que?-Masculló.

No le creía.

Imposible.

Irreal.

Su cuerpo se tensó y lo miró. Honestidad, verdad...¡No!

-No, no, no...no es verdad. No me mientas.

-No lo estoy haciendo, Swan-Besó sus labios.

-Edward...-Gimió.

Ojos marrones a punto de llorar.

Se rindió.

-Shh, estaremos bien.

-¡No! Ella se ira...-miró a su hija-, me dejara.

-No lo hará, Bella-Respondió con voz fuerte.

-Me dejara, me dejara...

Miró a su Bebe. Blanca y mejillas sonrosadas.

Risas.

Una palabra.

Sus primeros pasos.

Primer día de escuela.

Su primer novio.

Edward protegiéndola.

Edward golpeando a su primer novio.

Su graduación.

Su primer trabajo.

La boda de Eva.

Sus nietos.

Eva enamorada, Eva feliz, Eva con canas.

-¡No! No puede ser, no es real...-Jadeó llorando.

-Lo es. Un maldito milagro, Swan, nuestra hija es un maldito milagro.

-¿Para siempre?

-Para siempre.

-¿Nos casaremos?-Preguntó-¿Seremos felices?

Silencio.

-¿Quieres casarte?-Susurró.

-Si.

-¿Estas dispuesta a ser mía para toda tu vida? No te dejare ir más nunca, ¿Lo sabes?

-Si.

-Seras una jodida reina, nena.

-Solo quiero ser tu reina, Edward.

-Mi reina y mi princesa.

-estará con nosotros...Dios-Lloró.

-Lo estará.

-Nos amara, Edward. Eva nos amara con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Lo hará?

-Si...

La beso; lento, despacio y sensual. Lengua con lengua, contacto, palabras.

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo, prometido.

:-:

_Siete años luego..._

-¿Amor?-Escucho que la llamaban desde la cocina, sus pasos fueron rápidos y su sonrisa nunca desapareció de su cara cuando llegó.

Su esposo desde hace cuatro años se encontraba sentado en el comedor, sus codos y brazos recostados en la mesa y sus manos en alto sosteniendo un libro. Su cabello estaba cortado, sus ojos brillantes y cuando la miró sonrió como siempre.

Él no había cambiado.

Aterrador, voraz y sexy. Siete años y él aun seguía siendo el chico de quien se enamoro.

Él seguía siendo su bestia.

Él seguía siendo lo que ella amaba.

Un beso casto y miradas entrelazadas fue su saludo al reencuentro. Los ojos de ambos brillaban pero por distintas razones.

-Te tengo una sorpresa.-Anunció ella poniendo su bolso en el espacio vació de la mesa.

Edward frunció el ceño.-Maldición, nena, odio esas.

-Esta te gustara-Aseguró y saco del bolso un sobre amarillo de papel. Rió un poco ante la expresión de desconcierto de su esposo y se la entrego.

Estaba temblando de anticipación.

Dedos largos y blancos perfectamente cuidados empezaron a abrir la entrega, sus dedos sostuvieron un papel y finalmente, leyó. Sus ojos se abrieron y la miró esperando algún signo de broma.

No vio nada, era real.

Saltó de su asiento y le dio vuelta en sus brazos, besándola, amándola. Ojos, mejillas, frente, cabello, cuello y al final toco su panza.

-¡Vamos a ser padres, nena!-Gritó emocionado.

Sonrieron y se volvieron a besar. Lengua con lengua, alma con alma, cuerpo con cuerpo.

-¿Mama, papa?-Voz soñolienta y frágil los llamo. Su hija de casi siete años se rascaba los ojos y bostezaba mientras los veía. Llegó a donde su padre y se recostó encima de él esperando a que alguno dijera algo.

La niña observo la mirada de sus padres, ambos con un dialogo interno, otra manera de comunicarse; era aterrador pero a Eva le encantaba.

-Eva, ¿te acuerdas que dijiste que querías un lindo hermanito?-Preguntó su padre mirándola.

Sonriendo y asintió alegremente.

-Bueno, mami ya se encargo de eso...

-¿Voy a tener un hermanito?

-Lo tendrás.

-¡Si!-Saltó a los brazos de sus madre y la beso.-¡Si,si si! Le quieto poner Christopher, mami. Si es niña, Eleniss ¡¿Si?!

-Claro que si, cariño.-Sonrió.

-Al parecer esta Bella y esta bestia también tienen su final feliz, Sra. Cullen-Susurró su esposo en el oído.

**The End.**

* * *

Haré un Outtake de la boda de ellos dos y dos cortos donde se llevaran a cabo su luna de miel y el primer día de clases de Eva. Tambien haré uno donde digan que pasó con la madre de Bella;).

Muchas graacias, besos.


End file.
